


Defying Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, End of the Fake AH Crew, Fake AH Crew, I'm Sorry, LOTS of violence, Multi, it's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered his first day with the crew. Gavin was bold and unafraid, his charming nature was his signature weapon. Gavin would make jokes; he would blow stuff up just to see how far into the air it would fly. He remembered Ray. He would always remember how the Puerto Rican dragged him up onto a rooftop at the end of his first day and taught him how to perfectly hit a target with a sniper rifle. He remembered Michael; he remembered how he would drive around with the boy when he couldn’t sleep, blowing up anything they could get their hands on.<br/>He remembered love. The warm touch of Geoff hands at the end of the day. The way the comforter felt when it sat just perfectly over all of them. Ryan remembered long flights with Jack, skydiving contests with Gavin. He remembered everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate's Challenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Two fics in one day, I've been busy! I'm this fic will be pretty long, so this should be fun! BTW, this is just the prologue, i'll explain more as we go on. Hope you guys enjoy!

Ryan watched the bodies fall to the ground, one after one. Like some sort of domino chain, except with people you loved instead of dominoes. Each body hit the ground with a sudden finality, a sound that reminded you of what you did. The silence between each shot lasted an eternity, and he could almost taste the lips of each man as looked them in the eye and killed them. The blood flew backward upon impact, spilling out of each wound like water from a tap. Ryan closed as eyes as he took each life. He couldn’t bear to look.  
And each drop of blood that hit him brought back old memories, old mistakes, and old regrets. Everything came crashing down upon him, drowning him in the heavy reality of what he had just done. His life is now made of drops of blood; each part (of his life) was splattered and discarded as if it never mattered.  
With each scream he heard he could he a laugh to go along with it. Two sides of the coin; fate was being decided by one who chose to defy it.  
Ryan stood alone. Surrounded by a pool of blood- a pool of regrets. He was vaguely aware that was crying; fat tears rolling down his pale face. He knew that with each throat he slit he lost himself a bit more. Lost parts of who he is, who he was. Each swipe of his knife erased a memory from his brain; erased a part of his life.  
“We are nothing. We are unimportant.” He repeated as another body fell down in front of him. He looked over his shoulder at his crew. His boys. Gavin had a single tear rolling down his face, the blood from his slit throat was starting to seep into his shirt. His sunglasses were cracked and laying on the ground beside him. His hand was touching Michael’s, both boys eyes were glazed over; the spark of life was gone.  
Ryan looked over to Geoff. His boss, his boyfriend. He almost felt sick.  
Geoff’s blood was pooling around his body; there was a hole in his chest where his heart should have been. His eyes were closed, as if he had accepted his fate before it reached him. Ryan looked down at the blood on his hands. He felt a laugh escape from his mouth. This was ridiculous. This was fake.  
He looked over at Jack, laughing harder now. Her hair was stained red with blood, and her gun lay discarded by her side. He looked around at his crew. His dead crew.  
“This… This is hilarious! Look at the pretty show we’re putting on for the LSPD! Isn’t it great boys!” He looked around as he laughed, tears beginning to cloud his vision.  
“You all are great actors…” He growled as more tears fell down his face.  
Ryan was breathing heavily as he feel to his knees in front of Jack. He caressed her face, wiping the blood off her forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the good times, the laughter. He remembered Ray, young and quiet and far too innocent for this line of work. He remembered all the people he killed after Ray’s death; thought of all the alcohol he emptied, trying to fill the hole in his heart. He remembered his first day with the crew. Gavin was bold and unafraid, he charming nature was his signature weapon. Gavin would make jokes; he would blow stuff up just to see how far into the air it would fly. He remembered Ray. He would always remember how the Puerto Rican dragged him up onto a rooftop at the end of his first day and taught him how to perfectly hit a target with a sniper rifle. He remembered Michael; he remembered how he would drive around with the boy when he couldn’t sleep, blowing up anything they could get their hands on.  
He remembered love. The warm touch of Geoff hands at the end of the day. The way the comforter felt when it sat just perfectly over all of them. Ryan remembered long flights with Jack, skydiving contests with Gavin. He remembered everything.  
“Why… I don’t want to remember. I want to forget, I want to disappear…. “He mumbled as he interlocked Jack’s cold fingers with his. Her rings were bloody and cold, just like she was. Ryan let her hand go. It wasn’t the same when she was dead… Her hands had no life, her eyes had no spark.  
Ryan was jealous. Jealous that they were all dead, all together. And he was here. Alive. Stuck with a lifetime of memories and no one to share them with. A merc with no friends.  
“It’s the same as the beginning.” He mumbled, knowing he could have prevented this if only he had listened to Jack and Geoff. If only. If only he had been there to save Ray. If only he had been there to protect his parents. It was the same each time.  
He slowly stood up, grabbing Jack’s gun and putting in his pants pocket. He wanted something to remind him of his friends. Something that would keep him going. He wouldn’t let himself forget. He held back sobs as he started to walk away. He wouldn’t let himself look back once he started, he wouldn’t let himself see what he had done.


	2. The Valley of the Shadow of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I walk through the valley of the shadow of death.  
> I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all.  
> My mind and my gun they comfort me,
> 
> because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come.  
> Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life,  
> and I will dwell on this earth forevermore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! ? I'm finally updating this fic and leaving it abandoned for way too long, haha. I was listening to "Through the Valley" by Shawn James while writing this, so if it's angst y, blame the song.   
> Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I'm gonna try to update my other fics this weekend as well, so keep an eye out for that! ;)  
> I'll see you all in the next fic!

The whisky splashed around in his glass, it's amber glow reflecting into Ryan's eyes. The vagabond stared at it, swishing it. Silence filled the bar. Bodies surrounded him; sticky blood covering the floor. The waiters lay dead, the baristas slaughtered. Blood was spattered across his hands, his shirt, his face. The look suited him.

Ryan stood up to admire his handiwork, smiling at the skull on that wall that he had crudely drawn. A red glimmer came from it. 

"Blood is always the best paint." Ryan mumbled as he touched the symbol, watching as the sticky blood dripped onto his hands. 

"Go through the side entrance!" A police officer shouted, followed moments later by the boom of a c4. Ryan just laughed. 

"That won't work." Ryan said as he turned to face the enemies in the doorway. He licked the blood off his hands before pulling the mask down over his mouth once more. He set the glass of whisky down and   
picked his gun up, smiling as he shot down each officer. 

To him they were merely distractions. 

He turned and took one last look at the bar before strolling out the front door, gunning down each and every cop outside. Finally he put his gun away and looked around at the bodies surrounding him, terror covering their corpses faces; if they had faces that is. After all, the Vagabond's weapon of choice was a shotgun. Valkyrie, he called it. He smiled down at his gun before strolling over to a police car. He busted the window in one swift motion, opening the door quickly and speeding off before more cops could arrive.

He rolled down the window and turned the car's lights on, laughing as the road cleared for him. 

"It's like I'm royalty. How nice." He laughed as pressed down on the gas pedal more, feeling more and more unstoppable as the seconds ticked by. Before Ryan's eyes, day turned to night, and soon the roads he was driving on were engulfed in darkness. 

After driving for hours, the Vagabond finally stopped his car in front of a worn-down house. He smiled as looked at the beat up abode in front of him. 

"Home." He whispered quietly as he took his mask off, fishing a key out of his pocket. He took no time in unlocking the door and stepping inside. He closed the door behind him and froze as memories flooded his mind. 

Memories of days spent here, lazy summer days spent hiding here with his crew after heists. Days spent cuddled in bed, a slight breeze blowing through the open window. He smiled as he opened his eyes and smelled the dusty air. 

"I'm home." He said quietly, taking his shoes off one by one as he dropped the keys into his pocket. 

"Glad you could make it." A female voice replied. 

Well, I wouldn't ever waste an opportunity to see you." Ryan said sweetly as he turned around to face the woman. "After all Lindsay, you are my boss." The mercenary added, leaning against the wall. 

"Did you get it?" Lindsey asked sharply, her eyes narrowed. 

"Well, i might of found it..." Ryan replied sarcastically, taking a computer chip out of his pocket carefully before handing it to his boss. 

Well then, let's get to work. We don't have much time." Lindsay announced , taking the computer chip and disappearing into the kitchen. Ryan followed her calmly, a smile on his face as he came face to face with a familiar face. 

"It's been too long, Haywood." Burnie said, handing a glass to Ryan. "It's whisky, your favorite." Burnie added, laughing as Ryan downed it in one sip. 

"You know me too well, Burns." Ryan chuckled, pouring himself another glass. 

"Well, that is my job, Mr. Vagabond." Burnie laughed as he looked over at Lindsay, he eyes suddenly widening. "You got it?" Burns asked, almost surprised. 

"Of course I did, cops aren't that much of a threat to me, Burns. "Ryan said, taking another sip of whisky as Burnie walked over to join Lindsay. 

"Now the fun part begins." Lindsay said. She spun his chair around to look at Ryan. 

"You know what to do, Haywood. Phase 2." Lindsay said, leaning back as she watched Ryan down his drink in one swift motion, pulling his mask on before heading for the door. 

"One of these days i'm gonna get a full nights sleep, but tonight is not that night. " Ryan said as he pulled his shoes back on, smiling as he heard Burnie laugh from the kitchen. 

"It's all a part of job!" Burnie yelled from the kitchen. Ryan opened the door and paused. 

"I guess it is." he whispered before walking out back into the night, letting the door slam closed behind him.


End file.
